Midwinter Ball
by Cajast
Summary: Hey guys! Ok, this is the sequel to Pie Domination! You don't need to have read the first one, but I would because I think it's awesome! RR! Last chapter up! Officially complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! Yes, I know I just finished my other story, but I had to keep writing while the idea was fresh in my mind! Also, this is a sequel to Pie Domination, I suggest you read that before this, but it probably won't be necessary…

**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce, now do I own any of her creations.**

_Midwinter Ball_

Once upon a time, there was a Lady Knight named Alanna, who had been named Pie Eating champion of all Tortall. As Pie Eating Champion, she got to decide the fate of her challenger. Now what did she do, you might ask? Read to find out!

Jon: "ALANNA!!!"

Alanna: "Yes, Your Highness?" –Looks around innocently-

Jon: "How dare you pick such an ugly dress for me to wear!"

Alanna: "But..That's one of my best dresses!" –Pretends, badly, to look offended-

Jon: "Oh. Umm…Sorry."

Alanna: _What an idiot… _-Skips away-

Meanwhile, On the Practice Courts:

Yuki: -In a sigsong voice- "Kel! Where are you dear Protector?"

Kel: "Ugh, what sounds like it's dieing?"

Yuki: "How rude! And to think I was going to let you come try one dresses with me!"

Kel: "Good, I don't want to."

Yuki: "You didn't let me finish! Now I'm going to _make_ you! Oh girls!"

-Alanna, Buri, and Daine walk in looking evil-

Kel: "Uhh…I gotta go…feed the sparrows! Ya!" –Starts to run away-

Alanna: "Oh no you don't!" –Turns Kel into a statue-

-They then run back inside pulling Kel along in a little red wagon while giggling-

In Neal's room:

Neal: "It's ok dearest cousin! I am thinking of a plan for her to fall in love with you right now!"

Dom: "And that's supposed to make me feel better Meathead?"

Meathead: "I told you! It's Sir Meathead now! And yes, it is."

–Skips away singing a strange song about a puppy named Midnite-

Me: "Oh! Ya, sorry about the puppy thing my little brother is doing that right now…"

Dom: "Who said that?"

Me: "A ghooooost!"

Dom: "Really? In that case…AAAAAAAAH!!!!" –Runs away-

In Yuki's Room:

Yuki: "Are all the exits blocked off? Magically and phsically? Ok, then you can unfreeze her now!"

Kel: -Realizes she is unfrozen and starts screaming for help-

Buri: "Now, now Kel! We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Preferably the easy way because I already have a headache from attempting a conversation with Meathead."

Daine: "And Numair just spent the last 5 hours explaining the up's and down's of Wildmafic to me. As if I don't know those already?!?!" –Coughs- "Sorry."

Yuki: "Ignore them. Now go behind that screen and try this dress on."

Kel: -Hangs head and does as she is told-

In the Real World:

Me: "Hi guys! Time for…an Author's Note! YAYAYAYAY!"

Sooper Dooper A/N: Don't worry! It'll get better once I write about the Ball! I need reviews please people! Pretty please! I'll give you a Jone's Soda! Omg! Those things are like the best thing in the world! –Cough- Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am very sorry about the slow update! Has anyone read the Count of Monte Cristo? Well, I had to read the last about 150 pages over the weekend. _Not fun._ I defianately do not recommend it. Sorry, I know you don't care about my ramblings, so here is the story! Well, after my disclaimer of course!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Tamora Pierce. Sadly, she is the only lucky duck to have any of that.**

_**Midwinter Ball**_

Jon: -Holds up dress- _Not good. Definitely not good! This is such a bad color for me!_

Thayet: "Jon dear, that is definitely not a good color for you. You would look much better in a silver or a blue, not that…thing."

Jon: "You think I haven't thought about that?"

Thayet: "You were thinking! Good for you! Cookie for Jon!" –Hands Jon a cookie-

Jon: "Chocolate chip my FAVORITE!" –Devours cookie-

Thayet: "Well…I'm gonna go help Yuki and Alanna torture Kel! Buh bye!" –Prances away-

Yuki's Room:

Door: "Knock knock!"

Everyone: "Since when can doors talk?"

Door: "Since forever duh! And I recommend letting this annoying person in before she throws a royal tissyfit."

Buri: "Uh oh." –Runs to open door- "Oh! Hi Thayet! You come to help us?"

Thayet: "Geez! How long does it take to open a stinkin' door!"

Door: "Well excuse me! This 'stinking door' is standing right here for your information!"

Kel: -Trys to run out the door while Thayet and the door fight-

Door: "We got a runner!" –Slams shut-

Alanna: "Looks like she chose the hard way!"

Kel: -Gulps-

In Raoul's Room:

Raoul: "I think of her as a daughter and if you hurt her! I will…uh…tell on you! So there!" –Sticks tongue out at Dom-

Dom: "Ok…If you'll excuse me, Meathead wanted to talk to me about an evil paln of something." –Leaves to find Meathead-

In Lalasa's Shop:

Lalasa: -Stares at the dress Alanna had given her- _This is by far the ugliest dress I have ever seen in my entire life! And to think, the King is going to wear it! Ugh, it's such an awful color for him…_

A/N: Ooh! Cliffie! And now: to thank all the people who have reviewed! Yaaaay!

InweElensar121: Don't worry, I should get his evil plan in the next chapter. I'm thinking it will be the ball. Maybe? Don't know.

Mysterylegend: Ooh! Thank you! Hope I don't disappoint you this time! )

Lady Starbright: Thank you! –Smiles shyly- If I do the ball next you will get to see him in his wonderful dress! I don't know why the evil little characters keep saying it's ugly! –Winks-

JaDe-ViPeR08: Sure! –Hands you a jar of hilarity- Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! How are you on this lovely day? I am…ok. (I had school. Yuck.) Anyway! I knew writing a chapter here would make me feel better! Yay!

Disclaimer: Ugh, why do I even bother with this thing? I obviously don't own anything by Tamora Pierce. Got it? Good.

_**Midwinter Ball**_

Jon: "Thayet? Can we pleeeease cancel the ball? Pretty pleeease?"

Thayet: "No dear. You know that we can't cancel the Midwinter Ball."

Jon: "But…But…I don't wanna go!" –Starts crying-

Thayet: "Jon! Get a grip! You have to go, and that's final! Now go put on your dress."

Jon: "No!!!!"

Thayet: "Don't make me bring Alanna in here!"

Jon: -Disappears into the bathroom place- (What are those called?)

Kel's Room:

Yuki: "Kel! You look beautiful!"

Kel: _I better. They spent the last five hours hovering over me…_ "Thank you Yuki."

Yuki: "You think really loud Kel."

Kel: -Blushes-

Daine: "She's right Kel. About you looking beautiful and thinking loud. You know, you really should work on thinking a little more quietly. Here, try and listen to me."

Kel: "You're right Daine, I can't hear you." –Smiles sweetly- _Although I think the reason I can't hear her is because she's an airhead._

Alanna: -Cough- "Kel…I would apologize before she turns into something and attacks you."

Kel: "Sorry Daine!"

Daine: "Alanna! I had such a good idea…But no, you had to go and tell Kel. Let's just go. I need to find Numair."

Yuki: "Kel had better be human until after the ball atleast! Tell Numair that he can turn her into a tree after."

Daine: "Fine." –Storms off-

Dom's room:

Neal: "Got the plan? Good. Let's do this!"

Dom: "That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard!"

Meathead: "Yes, but Kel is expecting a smart plan. A stupid one is exactly the thing to use.

Dom: "Fine. Let's go."

Me: "Yay! The Ball next chapter! But not until I get at least one review will I post it. One, is that too much to ask for?"

Thank you's:

Appy4la: ICE CREAM!!! Omg thank you! Ice cream is like my favorite thing in the whole world! Yay!

Mysterylegend: This is like the best day ever! Ice cream and pie! How amazing is that? And thank you for the awesome review! Also, trust me, hyper is good. Very good. I love being hyper! Yayness!

Jedijen66: Thank you! –Smiles sweetly-

Lady Starbright: You're welcome! And don't worry; I have some ideas for the dress.

JaDe-ViPeR08: Sadly, it's not Christmas yet, or I would be ruling the world. –Sigh- And I hope you love it. –Winks-

Vwalters: And you give the most amazing reviews…EVER. Just kidding, well kinda. No offense to anyone else!

SOPROL: I hope this is soon enough! )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yay for me!**

A/n: Yay! I'm so happy! I got straight A's on my report card, and I got more than my one requested review! Woot! So to celebrate…

Midwinter Ball 

And now, for the scene you've all been waiting for! Dun dun dun dun! The Ball! YAAAAY!

Everyone: -Gasps-

Roald: "Uh oh. Dad is going to _kill_ her…

Jon: "What's everyone staring at?

Alanna: "You!" –Starts laughing hysterically/evilly-

Me: "Indeed they are. I mean honestly, who wouldn't stare at a hideous dress like that?!?!"

Alanna and Jon: "Hey!"

Me: "For all you readers out there, allow me to describe this dress to you. It is purple with orange and lime green polka dots. It has a large train connected to the dress by a huge orange bow. And I mean HUGE. Can you picture it? Good."

Everyone: "Umm…Who are you talking to?"

Me: -Coughs- "Nobody silly..s." –Winks-

Everyone: "Sure."

Dom: "Can we please ignore the annoying narrator?"

Me: "Hey! Don't make me tell everyone about your plan!"

Dom: -Panics- "Plan? What plan?" –Starts hyperventilating-

Me: "Fine. I won't tell them. Continue one with your…whatever you were doing."

Neal and Dom's Magical Corner of Confusion:

Neal: "Ok, now you're going to have to be waiting by the stairs when she comes down. It's very important for you to _stay in the shadows_. If she sees you my wonderful, slightly evil, plan will never succeed!"

Dom: "Fine, but why are we doing this again?"

Neal: "Because you are both very near and dear to my heart, and I distress at seeing you so unhappy!"

Dom: "Why didn't you become a Player again?"

Neal: "Because I…Wait, why didn't I?"

Dom: "I think I asked you that."

Herald: "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan!"

Dom: -Runs to hide in shadows-

Neal: _Mwahahaha. My evil plan is working!_

Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Daine and Numair's Hallway of Happiness:

Everyone: -Looks at George-

George: "What?"

Alanna: "What's the plan?"

George: "Plan for what?" –Is confuzzled- (Yes, confuzzled. I like that word.)

Alanna: "Well, as Ex-King of the Thieves and current Tortall Spymaster, we expected you to come up with a plan."

George: "It would really help if I knew what I was supposed to be planning!"

Buri: "A plan to…" –Is interrupted by a the Goddess of All Things Pie-

GoATP: "Say no more! Meathead has a plan!"

Everyone but George: "They're doomed."

George: -Is still confuzzled-

GoATP: "I know, but…Just give him a chance, ok?"

Everyone: "Fine…"

Jon's Throne of Thoughtlessness:

Jon: "Does this dress make me look fat?"

Thayet: "Yes."

Jon: "Really?"

Thayet: "Yes."

Jon: "Really?"

Thayet: "Yes."

Jon: "Really?"

Thayet: "Yes."

Jon: "Really?"

Everyone: "YES!!!!"

Jon: "Fine." –Sniffles-

A/N: Yay! You'll find out about Meathead's evil plan in the next chapter. I couldn't give away all my awesome stuff at once, now could I?

Thank You Time:

SOPROL: No, thank you!

Mysterylegend: Aaww! Thank you so much!

Appy4la: Thanks! The loud thinking thing was just something I randomly came up with, but I used it in Pie Domination too. )

Lady Starbright:: Don't worry, I am thinking up Meathead's evil plan as I type! –Grins evilly-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: -Ducks vegetables thrown at head- Sorry people! I…um…don't have an excuse. Sorry! But to make up for it, I'll put Meathead's evil plot in this chapter! Does that work?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Midwinter Ball**_

Kel: _Ugh…I am so bored. If another sixty-year-old man comes to ask me to dance I will…not be happy!_

Yuki: "If that's the case, then I suggest you walk away very quickly."

Old Guy Who's Name Doesn't Really Matter: _Oh look, a pretty, unmarried girl! I better ask her to dance before she's betrothed!_

Kel: "Gods! Not another one!" –Runs away-

OHWNDRM: _Darn!_ -Walks away-

Meathead and Dom:

Dom: " Poor Kel. Maybe I should ask her to dance…"

Meathead: "No! That would ruin my plan!"

Dom: "But Meathead…Look at her! It's pathetic! The only people dancing with her are twice her age! Probably more!"

Meathead: "No!"

Dom: "Fine!" –Sitcks tongue out- "I got it! You dance with her! She_ is_ your best friend!"

Yuki: "Ya! What he said!"

Meathead: "Fine…" –Goes to dance with Kel-

Two Hours Later:

Kel: _Soo…bored…must…stay…awake…_

Daine: "Quieter Kel…"

Kel: "Well _soooorry_!"

Daine: "Someone's cranky when they're at a ball full of really old men! Luckily, I have my wittle Nummykins!" –Stares at Numair-

Kel: "Eew..." –Backs away slowly- "I think I'm gonna leave now…"

Meathead: -Walks onto stage- "Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone: "What do you want Meathead?"

Meathead: "Rude! But I would like to sing a song to my dearest cousin," –Points at Dom- "And my best friend!" –Points at Kel-

Kel: "Oh dear…This is not good." –Trys to run away-

Neal: "Oh no you don't! Raoul? Alanna?" –Raoul and Alanna grab Kel and hand her to Dom-

Dom: "Would you like to dance fair maiden?"

Kel: "Uhh…Sure."

Neal: -Clears throat- "This song is called Accidentaly in Love."

"So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love"

Everyone: -Claps-

Kel: -Blushes-

Dom: " I thank thee for thine dance fair maiden."

Kel: "Erm…You're welcome. I have to go now…Bye." –Runs away-

Dom: "Wait! Allow me to escort you to your room!" –Runs after Kel-

Goddess of All Things Pie: "Told ya he could do it!"

Everyone: "Umm…sure."

Me: "And now we leave you until our next episode where we will find out what Kel thinks about Meathead's little plan!"

Thank You's:

Appy4la: -Tornados whirl around the screen- Oopsie! Sorry! Thank you!

Mysterylegend: Was the evil plan evil enough? I know it wasn't very good…Sorry. I just…-Starts crying-

SOPROL: What else can I say, but thank you? So…thank you!

Gypsy Wolf: Confuzzled is an awesome word! Thanks for thinking my story is spiffy!

Lady Starbright: Thank you! I thought it was pretty ugly too!

JaDe-ViPeR08: Erm…I have no idea. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sadly, this will be the last episode in our little saga. But we still have this chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything a lot of stuff would be different. Ok, not really, but I don't. So…ya.

Midwinter Ball 

_**Flashback:**_

_Everyone: -Claps-_

_Kel: -Blushes-_

_Dom: " I thank thee for thine dance fair maiden."_

_Kel: "Erm…You're welcome. I have to go now…Bye." –Runs away-_

_Dom: "Wait! Allow me to escort you to your room!" –Runs after Kel-_

_Goddess of All Things Pie: "Told ya he could do it!"_

_Everyone: "Umm…sure."_

_**End Flashback.**_

Dom: "Kel! Wait! Please?"

Kel: -Stops- "What Dom? Are you going to tell me that you had no part in Meathead's little scheme? Because I really don't wanna hear that right now!"

Dom: "No…But I did want to tell you something else."

Kel: "What?!"

Dom: "This." –Leans in and kisses Kel-

Kel: -Blushes- "Oh…"

Dom: "Well?"

Kel: "Well, what?"

Dom: "Well, what are you thinking right now?"

Kel: "Nothing. If I were thinking you would be able to hear me. At least that's what Yuki keeps telling me…"

Dom: "Ok…Then allow me phrase this differently. Kel, will you marry me?"

Kel: "WHAT?!?!"

Dom: -Blushes- "I'll take that as a no…Good bye Kel."

Kel: "Dom! Wait! I didn't mean it the way it came out! You just surprised me, that's all! What I meant to say was, of course I will!"

Dom: "Really?"

Kel: "Yes of course! But…You're in the Own. You can't marry."

Dom: "That was until I got promoted. You are now talking to Commander Dom, and Commander Dom can marry."

Kel: -Squeals- "YAYAYAYAY!"

Dom: "Umm…" –Backs away slowly-

Yuki: "Ignore her. She's just excited."

Dom: "Oh ok…Wait! What are you doing here?"

Yuki: "Oh it's not just me! Everyone is here!"

Everyone: "Hi Dom!"

Dom: "Erm…Hi." –Looks nervous-

Meathead: "Told ya I could do it! And you all thought I couldn't! IN YOUR FACES!" –Does a victory dance-

Everyone: -Are really freaked out by Neal doing the worm-

Yuki: -Pulls out shushukon- "You asked for this Meahead…" –Smacks Neal on the head with the shushukon-

Neal: -Runs head- "OWWEEE!" –Runs away crying-

Daine: "Is anyone going to go after him?"

Everyone: "Uhh…no."

Daine: "Ok, just wondering."

Dom: "Even though it's nice to see you and all, this is kind of a special time for me and Kel. We kinda wanted to celebrate? You know, alone?"

Thayet: "Oh right! Sorry 'bout that! Everyone back into the throne room except Kel and Dom! It's time for Twister!"

Everyone: "YAY!"

Kel: "Sorry for freaking out on you for a minute there."

Dom: "That's ok. I love you Protector of the Small."

Kel: "I love you too Commandor Dom."

_A/N: Mushy ending! I know! But how else was I supposed to end it? Ooh! I know!_

Thayet: "Right hand green!"

Jon: "Ugh! I can't move in this dress!"

All Women: "Now you know how we feel!"

Jon: "Geez. You guys are mean!" –Bursts out crying-

Thayet: "Darn! Now the mat is wet! Way to go Jon!"

Everyone: "Ya! Way to go Jon!"

Jon: -Continues crying- -Eats a cookie- "All better!"

A/N: There we go!

Much better ending! Hehehe! Review please my luffs! –Smiles sweetly-


End file.
